


Fix Me Up

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [11]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt #1015“I feel like a wimp saying I need a hug.”“You’re not a wimp, come here.”
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 5





	Fix Me Up

You sat on the bed explaining your situation. You were walking home from hanging out at the bar with Karen, Matt, and Foggy. It was just you and Karen and out of nowhere, a guy comes up behind Karen. He held a knife to her throat and threatened to slice her if you and she didn’t give him your bags.

You were going to comply, frightened for you friend’s life. However, Karen came out of nowhere with elbowing the guy in the gut and kicking him back. You decided to assist her and threw in some of the moves Billy taught you. The guy wasn’t easy to take down and he definitely gave you a fight.

“-and so he swung but he missed. Then I swung and I missed and hit the wall. Karen ended up knocking him out with a plank of wood she found in an alleyway. So that’s why I look like this. And even after all that I feel like a wimp saying I need a hug.”

Billy’s hard expression withered away for a fond smile to take its place, “You’re not a wimp, come here.” 

You stood up and walked over to him. He cupped your face and examined the bruises and cuts, “It doesn’t feel bad,” you murmured.

“Hm, yeah, but it looks bad. You’re gonna have to use a lot of that concealer of yours to hide this shiner on your cheek.” his thumb softly glided over the red skin, splotches of purple starting to appear already. Billy then wraps his arm around you, “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Your face rested in his chest, “I told you I’ll need more self-defense lessons.”

Billy pulled away, eyes softened, and he lets out a sigh, “I suppose you’re right, but right now you need a warm bath and an ice pack.” he left to run the bath while you got yourself an ice pack. 

When you entered the bathroom, the bath was halfway full, a bath bomb diffusing in the water causing it to change and bubbles to form. You undressed with Billy’s help and you two slowly inserted yourselves into the warm water. 

You leaned against Billy’s chest as he held the ice pack to your face, “You know,” he spoke up, “I hate that you went through this, but I’m really glad you were able to fight back.” he kissed your head, “My little fighter.”

You smiled to yourself, “Maybe you’ll teach me how to shoot a gun soon?”

He scoffed, “Don’t get ahead of yourself, baby. One defense lesson at a time.”


End file.
